


Intense Vibrations

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Starker Smut: Don't say it's unholy [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, For a Friend, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Peter is 17, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Tony enjoys torturing Peter with a vibrator(Sorry, I'm bad at this...)





	Intense Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> Sorry for any mistakes!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter paused

“Wait, I’m suppose to wear inside my suit?” Tony smiled, leaning in and kissing Peter before replying “Yup” popping the ‘P’ Peter moaned as Tony started planting soft kisses on his neck “And, if you behave I’ll give surprise you a tonight” Tony said as he pulled away, Peter whined as he wrapped his arms around the billionaire’s neck “But I can’t wait until tonight!” Peter said pouting, Tony chuckled and kissed his pouty lips “I’m sure you’ll survive Peter” Peter raised an eyebrow “What happens if I don’t behave?” Tony smirked “You’ll just have to find out”

Tony left a box on his bed that had a red ribbon on it, he untied the ribbon before slowly unboxing it. He immediately blushed when he saw what was inside the box

It was a pink vibrator dildo

Under the toy was a note that said ‘You know what to do with it ;)’ Peter bit his lip before taking the vibrator out, it was about the same length as Tony’s cock, but slightly thicker. He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear and began to prep himself

After he was stretched enough, he inserted the vibrator inside of himself slowly, pausing now and then to get use to the stretch. After it was all the way in, he pulled his underwear back on and started to put on his suit, it felt weird for a while, but he quickly got used to it, he pressed the spider on his chest making his suit fit his form.

Peter groaned as the tightness of his suit pushed the vibrator further into himself, brushing his prostate slightly he took a moment to recuperate before heading out and starting his patrol.

-

He really was going to murder Tony…

Peter's phone rang in his pocket, he reached for it and lifted it up to his ear “T-Tony…” he could practically hear Tony smirk through the phone as he said “How's your patrol going? I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” Peter moaned as he felt the toy push into his as prostate as he sat down, the vibrator pulsing against the spot almost drove him mad. He was currently on the roof of some building that he climbed up

Out of nowhere the vibrator came to life while he was trying to catch another bike theft “F-Fuck, Tony!” Peter stammered Tony lowered the vibration level giving Peter a small break “Are you enjoying this so far? Maybe I should do this more often-“

“No!” Peter shouted

Peter winced at his loudness “No…God no...” he repeated but this time quieter Tony chuckled “Boy, it must be driving you crazy, huh? I bet at this rate you might come in your pants in public” The levels slowly started to increase, a small moan escaped Peter's lips “Tony…Please…”

“Wouldn't that be fun? I would enjoy watching that happen, me sitting here playing with the different settings while you're outside with a vibrator up your ass, brushing against your sweet spot” Peter whined, at this rate he _was_ going to come in public

The vibrator’s intensity started to arise “Tony, s-stop….”

“You like that, don't you? You would get off to the thought of coming in your pants in public, with people around you on their phones. Taking pictures of a naughty boy with a mess in his pants” Peter’s legs grew weak, from the vibrator and from Tony’s dirty talk. Although he’d hate to admit it, he did have a kink of being humiliated in public. The thought sent shivers down his spine

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you”

Peter moaned as the toy was now aggressively vibrating inside him he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he whined when the vibrator suddenly turned off “T-Tony please! I’m so close!” Peter pleaded “We can't have you coming yet, can we?” Peter sobbed in sexual frustration

“That's for later, you can't come until I say you can, or else you’ll be punished. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Peter whimpered “I-I won’t I promise! I’ll be a good boy!”

“Promise, what?”

“I promise, Daddy” Peter said, a blush sprouting across his face “Good boy, if you keep behaving I might spoil you all night” Peter whined at the thought of Tony spoiling him, Tony placing sweet kisses all over his body, whispering promises and sweet nothings in his ear, him taking care of Peter all night “I can’t wait to see you when you come over, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you” Tony said, his voice low and sensual, the same voice he uses when he’s towering over Peter in bed

“I want you so bad daddy, I wish you were the toy inside me so I can fuck myself on your cock and ride you all night” Tony groaned “Shit, baby. You’ll drive me crazy if you keep talking like that” Tony growled, he cursed under his breath when he looked at the time “I’ll see you tonight, I’ve got to deal with these shitty meeting.”

“Remember to behave, baby”

“Yes daddy”   

-

Peter got home just in time for dinner, he sat down just as May placed a pot of spaghetti on the table “So, how was it? Anything new with your friends?” Peter shook his head as he started eating May’s cooking “Not much, Michelle’s getting into poetry” His aunt hummed “Are you still sleeping over at Ned’s?” she asked “Yeah, he said he had to help his mom clean up their basement this morning and while they were cleaning they found some of his old toys in there. He said that he’d show me when I get there”

“That’s nice! Why didn’t you invite your friends over? I’m sure they would have enjoyed my cooking” she said as she took a bite of her spaghetti Peter chuckled “I’m sure they would aunt May, but they already had plans with their family so…” Peter trailed off, they continued with dinner and after Peter washed their dishes.

He washed up before he packed some clothes in his bag and grabbed his phone, texting Tony that he’s on his way before he added a winky face at the end before sending it. Minutes later Tony messaged back that Happy was on his way,

 

Peter waited patiently until Happy called and said he was outside, he kissed his aunt on the cheek before leaving, making sure he said he loved her before closing the door. He met Happy in front of the apartment and entered the car “Hey kid, it’s been a while” Peter smiled “yeah, I know. I’ve missed this car” Happy raised an eyebrow “Is that all you missed?”

“oh! Of course I missed Tony too”

“Little shit”

He said smiling, Peter laughed “I’m kidding! I missed you too Happy!” The man driving scoffed as he looked into the back-view mirror “You better be, or else I’ll dump you in the ocean” Peter chuckled. The rest of the ride there was quiet, Peter just scrolled through his phone or looked out the window watching as cars pass by

They were in the middle of traffic when the vibrator started functioning again, this time going up and down different intensities. Peter inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to make a sound “Everything alright, kiddo?” Peter opened his eyes and nodded “Y-Yeah, I’m just a bit tired” Happy hummed “If you want, I could drop you back to your house or and tell Tony that you-“

“No, no! I’m okay, I can handle it” Peter interrupted, Happy nodded “Alright then, suit yourself”  

The vibrator continued switching levels until it got to the highest level, Peter arched his back muffled his groan in his hand. Happy looked in the view back view mirror again with a raised eyebrow “You sure you’re okay, kid?” Peter then masked his pleasure and pretended to yawn “Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I’m just stretching” He said, starting to stretch, Happy looked at him suspiciously before humming “Alright then…” Peter shifted in his seat, purposely trying to move the vibrator deeper

When they got to the Stark Tower Peter almost leapt out of his seat as he opened the car door. They entered the building and took the elevator up, the vibrator stopped at this point, Peter breathed out relived; when the doors open, Peter spotted Tony on his phone (or should he say “Starkphone”) scrolling through, god knows what, on his couch

Peter had a gut feeling that he was just pretending…

Tony looked up and a small smile formed on his face, he placed his phone down and got up from the couch and walked over to them as they stepped out of the elevator “There’s my favorite spider! I’ve been wondering when you’d come back” Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder,

Happy smiled “Sorry we’re late, we were just caught in a shit load of traffic on our way here” Tony waved it off “It’s fine, nothing to worry about. Want something to drink, some juice?” Peter smiled

“No thanks I’m good…” Peter was surprised that Tony hadn’t pounced on him yet, he knows that Tony can be a bit animalistic when it comes to wanting Peter. There were many countless nights where Tony would go full animal and rip Peter’s clothes off after weeks of being apart

He didn’t think any of them would survive a month or even a year without each other

“Well, I’ll be out of your hairs, I’m sure you two have things to do” Happy said as he started to leave “Thanks for the ride!” Peter shouted before the elevator doors closed

The moment he turned toward Tony he was being pinned against the wall, Peter groaned as Tony started attacking his neck, leaving love bites and bruises around the area. “God I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you, I was itching to fuck you the moment you stepped out of the elevator” Tony growled low in Peter’s ear, the teen whimpered as he felt Tony’s hard erection against his. Peter bucked his hips, wanting more friction, and Tony gave him just that

Tony thrusts his hips into Peter’s loving the sounds he brought out of the teen, Tony pressed his lips roughly against Peter’s kissing him hard and sloppily without a care.

Their tongues danced and fought with each other as Tony’s hands slipped through Peter’s shirt, his hands stopping at his chest and moving toward his nipples, making Peter moan into the kiss while Tony drank up all the sweet noises that the young boy makes

pulling away to catch his breath the older man took off Peter’s shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He started to kiss his neck again before retreating lower until he was on his knees at the boy’s navel, “Have you been a good boy today?” The older man said as looked up at the boy, his fingers teasing under the hems of Peter’s briefs, Peter nodded rapidly wanting nothing more than to feel Tony’s hot mouth on his cock  
  
“Yes, I’ve been a good boy! Daddy, Please!” Peter whined, Tony smirked as he started to undo Peter’s jeans “Do you want daddy’s mouth around your cock, Peter?” Tony asked as he took off Peter’s underwear “Do you want daddy to make you feel good?”

“Yes! Please, daddy!” Peter moaned, Tony’s hot breath ghosts over Peter’s hard erection making Peter’s hips buck. Tony pinned down the teens waist as he looked up at him “Stay. still.” He ordered in a commanding tone, Peter whined but didn’t protest

Tony swiped his tongue over the head of Peter’s cock, licking up the precum that was leaking out, Peter arched his back and groaned as Tony took the whole head into his mouth and slowly started to take more of him in. Tony’s tongue licked up and down Peter’s shaft, bringing out lovely sounds from Peter’s mouth

Tony’s cheeks hollowed as he started to suck on Peter’s cock, driving the teen crazy

Peter gripped onto Tony’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down Peter’s shaft “Fuck, daddy! Please, I want you so bad!” Peter plead, almost sobbing at this point Tony momentarily left Peter’s member, catching his breath before saying “Just wait a little longer baby, can you be a patient good boy?” Peter nodded, even though all he wanted was for Tony to fuck him hard enough that he wouldn't be able to walk again

It didn't matter what surface he was, he just wanted Tony inside of him, nailing him with every thrust of his hips, constantly brushing against his prostate making Peter go dick-crazy

Tony continued sucking Peter’s cock, loving the slightly salty taste of Peter's pre-cum. He’d have to book a day where he’d suck Peter off until he was sobbing and begging for him to stop

The thought sent thrills down Tony's spine

Tony could sense that Peter was getting close and imedetally pulled away from the teens – addicting – cock. Peter whined from the loss of Tony’s hot mouth, but he didn't complain any further when Tony turned on the vibrator. Peter groaned, throwing his head back against the wall as Tony leaned in and whispered, “You're so fucking hot right now, I could just fuck you against the wall right now” Peter whimpered

“But I’ll save that for later…” Tony said smirking before kissing Peter's pretty lips, with his hands on the boy’s waist, Peter moaned softly into Tony's mouth, loving the taste of himself that Tony transferred to his mouth, this time their kiss was smooth; but hungry at the same time, their tongues mingled together in a dance that they’d part take in forever if they could.

But eventually they needed to breath; the two pulled away panting, their lips inches apart, sharing each others air. Tony’s hands moved from Peter’s waist to the toy that was vibrating inside of him, Peter moaned when Tony started to move the toy in and out of his eager hole

Finally bringing some sort of relief to him, Tony repeated the movement until he gained an even pace

“Does it feel good Peter? Does it feel even better then daddy’s cock?” Peter shook his head “N-No, you’re – fuck! – you're cock feels much more better, I want it so bad daddy! Can I please have your cock now, please?” Peter asked, innocence written all over his face driving Tony crazy

Tony growled and wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist before lifting him up and maneuvering him to his room, but nowadays it’s become _their_ room. He laid Peter on the bed before shedding off his clothes, not caring where he throws them

He grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand near the bed and poured a generous amount on his hand before removing the vibrator and inserting two fingers into the boy, Peter sighed blissfully at the feeling of Tony’s fingers, his body easily getting use to the two digits quickly “Even your body wants me, it _loves_ being filled up by daddy” Tony purrs, Peter moaned his cock dripping a bead of precum in response.

It was true though, Tony has been fucking him for so long that his body imedetally gets used to him and welcomes him as a visitor, Peter didn't know when Tony’s touches stopped becoming foreign, but he loved it. He loved Tony’s gentle touches and warm embraces, he loved feeling him against him, sharing their body heat as they became one

He never wanted the feeling to end

Tony inserted two more digits, he groaned at how tight Peter was even after spending almost all day with the vibrator in his ass, he wanted nothing more then to be tucked inside of Peter's tight heat, and fuck him into the bed like he always does, Tony kissed up Peter’s neck before whispering “Do you think you're ready?” Peter whines and nodded “Yes, yes. Fuck yes, I want to feel your cock in me daddy! I want you to fill me up!”

Tony growled “Fuck, I'm going to wreck your pretty ass” Tony retreated his fingers and removed his pants and underwear before pouring more lube in his hand and coating his cock with it. Tony guided his cock into Peter’s entrance until the tip was in, he breathed heavily as he held himself back; still not wanting to hurt Peter

“It's okay daddy, I can take it” Tony stared into Peter’s innocent eyes and gulped audibly “Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, baby” Tony said, genuine concern in his voice, Peter pulled Tony’s waist with his legs, making him go deeper

Tony groaned as he was fully enveloped in Peter’s tight heat, “Please…Daddy” Peter begged

And that's all it took for Tony to lose all self control

Tony pulled out half way before slamming his hips back in, watching as Peter moaned in satisfaction finally getting what he wanted. He repeatedly slammed into Peter’s warmth, loving how the boy’s walls tightened just right around him, his thrusts were rhythmical, set at a fast and even pace.

He buried his face into the boy’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent “Fuck, you feel so good, I never want to stop” Tony panted “Then don't, please don't!” Tony groaned at Peter's reply

“You feel so good daddy, please, harder!” Peter pled

And who was Tony to deny his precious boy?

Tony’s thrusts became harder and faster, and with one, perfectly angled, hard thrust; Peter arched his back, moaning loudly Tony smirked before staring into the boy’s features “You like that, don’t you?” Peter groaned, lowing himself trying to get Tony deeper “Yes, please daddy! Do it again!” Tony angled his hips before thrusting back into Peter’s heat, Peter’s moans and skin slapping on skin filled the room

Along with the aroma of sex and arousal mingling together, this was how it was supposed to be; Tony fully engulfed into his precious boy, and Peter a moaning wreck beneath him, always obeying his daddy. And sure, there’s a thousand reasons why this was wrong, why this wouldn’t work out

But Tony couldn’t seem to care

He’d have Peter as long as the boy wants him around

When he felt himself getting close, he wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, making sure his strokes met their pace, Peter moaned with overwhelming pleasure between his prostate getting abused to his cock being touched “Can you come for daddy, Peter? Be a good boy?” Peter whined “Fuck, daddy!”

Peter’s breath came short as he finally came with just a few strokes, leaving a mess between the two. Tony’s thrusts became erratic as he reached for his orgasm, Peter’s walls tightened around him in a vice grip sending him over the edge with a loud groan

Once the two came down from their highs, Tony abandoned Peter’s hole before rolling onto his back next to the boy, both still panting

When Peter caught his breath, he spoke

“I love you…” His voice barely above a whisper        

Tony froze turning to Peter who had his eyes fixated on the ceiling “What?” Tony asked in shock

Peter blushed furiously and went to get up “N-Nothing…Forget what I said!” Before Peter could leave though, Tony stopped him with a hand on his shoulder “Peter…” The teen didn’t move, so Tony tried again

“Peter, look at me” The said boy hesitantly turned his head towards Tony, his eyes welling up with tears “I-I’m sorry T-Tony, I didn’t-“ Peter was interrupted by Tony’s lips on his, Peter’s eyes widen in surprise before they closed, their kiss was passionate and slow; Peter wished it could last forever

Tony pulled away and cupped Peter’s cheek, staring into his lovely chocolate brown eyes “Don’t apologize…” Tony said before smiling gently

 

 

 

 ** _“Because I feel the same way…”_ **  

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with this! I was out of ideas so I asked a friend what I should write and they suggested this so, here it is!  
> Follow me on Tumblr or com chat with me on Discord!  
> Discord: {DK} DevilKink#5645  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucitheo
> 
> (You can also see the aesthetic there too!)


End file.
